robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dusk
Hello Reader, Before we start, this story may not creep you out, because this user Dusk is fake. I made her up. So continue. Day 1 As of ROBLOX today, My user Dawn_YT, Is quite a stupid user. But I have to admit having over 100 robux, 5 event items and a shoulder item pretty much is a quite a lot for a user like me. My sister never played ROBLOX nor ever seen it, so to find a user with the quite very similar username is most likely you'd think my sister would play it, The answer is a no. Only one difference, Her user was Dusk-YT. How would ROBLOX ever keep her if she had broken at least almost all the rules. How do I, Dawn, Know that she has broken almost all the rules of ROBLOX? Well 3 months ago when I first joined ROBLOX, I met this....User calling a person a bunch of forbidden words. It was Unkind to use such ungrace to that user, I reported her for bullying. Then She was banned for about the week that I reported her, then unbanned and did again and again and again. I just gave up on trying to make her learn her lesson. That from on I did not ever knew she would join me on my amazing game that I made. But we were not even friends.. Day 2: The Mystery As I joined ODing Central, Known as Meepcity. I found this girl again, But she was wearing many old things that no one ever gotten before. Her Face was that ;) face that no one could buy because of the April Fools Day Hack. Even People thought she was a hacker for that face, No one knew how the heck she got it, nor did me. I had a conversation with her: Me: Stop Hacking. Dusk: No darling mortal. Me: What the heck does darling mortal mean. Dusk: you mortal. Me: stop saying mortal, it just makes you even unscaryer. Dusk: use proper grammar. Who did this girl think she was? Some queen of ROBLOX grammar? I had to report her and sooner I did, I regretted it. Day 3: My soul Sooner or later I found a message that only said "My Soul". How the heck did she find me when she was terminated for a week? Then I found out my friends were banned, from ROBLOX for 1 year. Dusk was obviously a hacker or just a pretty deep kid. I never knew how much power could this kid be. Then when I got a link to this place which was called "adopt and raise a cute baby", but this girl was not the owner of the game. But the game inside was so different. It had an obby, blood everywhere, and my friends in cells called "Victims". Dusk was there too, It was a weird obby. I walked to her. She told me many things no one wanted to know: Dusk: You will regret it, you did regret it, now I am going to make you regret it. Me: What did I do doing the right things? Soon I found out too many things, I logged off. Never ever going on that game again. Month 2, Day 15: I joined. What is this account it looks very pretty, I wonder too many things and finding out that is my account and going on it is a extreme thing. Who is Dusk? I clicked on her, I regret it with all my heart. Her status said "I am Dead, My soul is here." I got the chills from this.... Then suddenly how the heck did this game get in the front page? "Dawn till Death", is this me or am I creeped out this is Dusk who made this. I played it. HUGE mistake. I got logged out randomly. I tried to log in again, I got a message: You have been terminated '' ''why have you been terminated: report abuse That's it. Dusk is dangerous. It is fixed